Shiro
Shiro '(白/しろ, ''Shiro), also known as the villain '''Accelerator (一方通行, Akuserarēta), is a major supporting antagonist and was a member of the League of Villains, affiliated with the Vanguard Action Squad. Shiro served as one of the main antagonists of the Forest Training Camp Arc, and she is also featured as an antagonist during the Provisional Hero License Exam Arc and the Shie Hassaikai Arc. Appearance She has fairly pale skin, large crimson eyes with visible purple dark shadows underneath them, and long unkempt silver hair that she wears down reaching her waist. Her eyes are always half-lidded and express a feeling of boredom. She also has pointed teeth. Shiro has a fairly small, circular face compared to the rest of her peers, and her figure is very delicate and petite. The biggest part of her body is her thighs, which makes it dangerous for her to go outside with anything that reveals them. Last time... strange things happened. She wasn't the one who decided this, it was Ryuu. Shiro has a stitched up scar in the middle of her chest, though the cause of it is unknown. Her casual outfit consists of an plain, dark gray, over-sized shirt. She doesn't often wear shoes. With this outfit, however, her thighs are bare. Personality Shiro spends her time sleeping, lazing around or playing video games. She feels no shame in running away to avoid any trouble and refuses to make decisions, since she doesn't want anything to be her fault, and doesn't want to disappoint anyone. This may be due to her father's abuse, and him always telling her that she has "disappointing him everyday". Shiro has a grim outlook on life - so much that during a daydream she imagines herself on a motorcycle, only to crash and end up in the hospital. She utters a "censored" with a tone reference to the anime Gantz, hoping her world will be destroyed and replaced. She often lacks a "filter" in that she will say what she thinks without considering the consequences. Shiro is a young teen, curious but awkward and embarrassed by having no experience other than what she gains from playing games and surfing the internet. Her actual experience is limited mainly to fantasies from playing games, making up scenarios, and listening to her special yandere audios. In one incident early in her introduction, she sees into the window of a "Love Hotel" where she can watch two people making love. She is shocked by the detail she has not seen before in her games. This was short-lived by Tomura, who covered the girl's eyes, saying that a child should not see that. Despite her stoic, reserved nature, Shiro does have a breaking point; she does not like the word "death" being used lightly, which is shown when she slapped Himiko when she told Izuku to drop dead. She even slapped Ryuu when she found out that he cuts himself, saying that she'll "hate him forever", which is the first time she's ever told him she hates him. This was, however, much more than what she did with Himiko, possibly due to the fact that she is extremely close to Ryuu, and would not like it if he died, especially if by his own hands. She even yelled, which was something she doesn't do often. Shiro also has cripplingly low self-esteem; due to the incredibly lethal nature of her quirk, Shiro implies that she killed a lot of friends by accident. As such, she considers herself a monster and was completely convinced Ryuu hated her when she told him about her powers, which is why she had been so reluctant to talk to him about them before. Ryuu, however, states that he could never hate her and that when he looks at her, the only thing he sees is a kindhearted girl who helped him on more then one occasion. Shiro has a weird thing that she can't do; she can't say "I love you" to someone, only being able to say "I don't dislike you". People, like Ryuu (him being practically the only one, can tell when she says she doesn't dislike them it means she loves them. Along with this, she also can't say "I hate you", only saying "I despise you". The reason for this "dysfunction" in her body is not stated, but it may be due to her father never telling her that she loves her, but at the same time he never told her he hated her either. He always told her he "despises" her. That is depressing on so many levels (which will add to her relationship with Ryuu later on). She has accidentally called Ryuu "big brother" on one occasion. She is still heavily embarrassed by this and refuses to think about it. It is only until Ryuu hugs her while she was crying that she is reminded of that moment. Feeling even more embarrassed than she already was for crying in front of someone (especially since it's Ryuu), her face just went blankly red due to embarrassment as she continuously hit him on the chest, calling him "idiot" over and over again. This only resulted in Ryuu smiling at Shiro for her being back to her normal self. However, this, in turn, resulted in him getting a nose bleed because Shiro hit him in the nose, calling him a "freaking masochist". Even if she'll never admit it, she cares about him and appreciates him. A lot. There is, however, something that made her ignore Ryuu for quite a long time. When Ryuu said he sees Shiro as a child, this made her push him away. This shows that she really hates being treated like a child, but hates being treated as a child by Ryuu much more. She then started ignoring him for a long time. but the main reason of it was not because she was treated as a child. It was because she thought that he saw her as a little sister and nothing more. This was, however, far from the truth, as she later found out. Abilities Overall Abilities: Shiro has shown frequently to possess a very high intellect. For starters, her quirk is shown to require complex calculations to function, with her being skilled enough in this field to come up with new applications on the fly. She is also fairly skilled at identifying spies; as well as being a skilled interrogator. Quirk Vector Manipulation: Shiro quirk creates a thin field of AIM around her, which allows her to modify the vector values of anything she touches. * Redirection: Rather than creating a vector from nothing, Shiro may instead alter the vector of an object that she touches. This aspect of her power is versatile offensively and defensively; not needing conscious control, Shiro may deflect or redirect bullets that strike her, or the pressure wave of an explosion without requiring her awareness of the threat. Shiro may apply this ability consciously however, to such effect as reversing the blood flow within someone's body by touching an open wound. Shiro must consciously choose which vectors naturally interact with her-- including the vector forces acting on her from gravity or incident light. Because of this 'reflection' of light, unnecessary ultraviolet light is deflected by Shiro, contributing to her albino appearance as her body ceases to produce melanin. The defensive power of this ability is impressive, but if negated or worked around through some other means, Shiro herself is quite fragile and easily beaten down. Quotes * (To a hero) "Fine, now is a good time to teach you something: even Villains have standards!" ** * (To Tomura Shigaraki) "That's interesting. Don't do it again." * (To Tomura Shigaraki) "Paranoia's not my thing...Unlike you. Why look for trouble?" * (To Tomura Shigaraki) "Me want ramen! Yumm..." * (To Tomura Shigaraki) "Tenko...do you trust me?" * (To Ryuu Nori) "Yeah. You're right. I'll kill myself." * (To Ryuu Nori) "Death isn't just a tragedy, it's a chain reaction that screws up everyone related to it." * (To Ryuu Nori) "*Sigh* It's useless to tell you anyways, what's the point? You won't understand anyways. No one will. I have a reason. I just don't want to say it. Let's just go and play games, or something." * (To Ryuu Nori) "Don't treat me like a goddarn child, red hair." * (To Ryuu Nori) "I always, always wondered: I was born to die, so what was my reason for existing in this world?" * (To Ryuu Nori) "How do I put this in a way you'll understand? I don't... dislike you..." * (To Ryuu Nori) "Are you ever sorry...you met me...?" * (To Tomura Shigaraki) "You are such a pain..." * (To Ryuu Nori, while having a nightmare) "D-Daddy. Please. N-No! Don't hit me! Please! I'm sorry for disappointing you! Please! Not again! *Starts crying* Please, daddy... No... I'm sorry..." * (To Ryuu Nori) "Don't get the wrong idea. This is a one time thing. I'm only hugging you because you helped me. This is... a way to show I don't... dislike you as much anymore. Huh? Why do you look so happy?" * (To Ryuu Nori, after being caught in a strange position while trying to get an item that fell on the floor) "Hey, Red Hair. Can you help me? I dropped something and can't reach it from the couch. It's too far." * (To Ryuu Nori, after he beat Shiro in a game) "Y-You, y-you... *Starts tearing up* Idiot..." * (To Ryuu Nori, after he saved her from a hero) "Thank you, Red Hair, but... why were your eyes like that?" * (To Ryuu Nori, after finding out he cuts himself) "Shut up. ... I said shut up! *Slaps him* If you continue, I'll... I'll hate you forever, Ryuu! I'll never forgive you!" * (To Tomura Shigaraki, after he confesses to her) "I'm sorry Tenko... I... don't feel that way towards you. And you know we can't be together. ... No, it has nothing to do with age difference. ... No, It's not another guy. ... No, It's not Ryuu. ... I'm telling you It's not him. I just don't feel that way towards you. After all... you're my cousin, Tenko. But even then, I still don't feel that way whether we're cousins or not." * (To Ryuu Nori) "Why do you... care about me so much?" * (To Ryuu Nori, while being watched by Tomura Shigaraki) "*Pats his head* No. You're not allowed to. Because then I'll... be sad. I never had any friends, and you were basically my first. I... *Starts tearing up* I don't want you to leave... big... brother..." * (While watching Ryuu Nori and Tomura Shigaraki) "I'm sorry, Ryuu. I'm really sorry. I wish I could only tell you that to your face. Then maybe... things could be better. I'm sorry for disappointing you. I do this everything time. And I'm sorry Tenko. I'm such a horrible cousin. I'm my own nuisance." * (To Ryuu Nori) "Um, red hair? Do you know what "bl" means? ... Huh? Buns- I mean, Himiko told me. ... Where are you going?" * (To Ryuu Nori, when being asked about who she liked) "Eh? No one. I'm not good with... real life interaction. Everything I've ever learned came from games. And plus, even if I did, they don't like me that way." * (To Ryuu Nori, when being scared by him) "E-Eh, *starts tearing up* u-ugh, idiot!" * (To Ryuu Nori, when being asked what would she do if someone confessed to her) "Where did that come from? Well, I don't know. Depends on the person. Why do you ask?" * (Trying to commit suicide, before being stopped by Ryuu Nori) "I don't deserve to live. I should just die. I'm a disappointment to everyone. Father was right. I'm a burden to everyone. No one cares about me. Goodbye cruel world." * (To Ryuu Nori, when he grabs her phone) "Hey! Give me back my phone, red hair! *notices his eyes are dull* Um, your eyes... why do they look like that?" * (To Ryuu Nori, which he takes the wrong way) "Hey, Red hair, let's sleep together." * (To Ryuu Nori, after he told her he views her as a child) "You- *Pushes him away with a shadow over her face* I'm going. Don't follow me." About Shiro * "Despite the facade she tries to put up, she's still just a child. How can I forget that? She sleeps so peacefully. She doesn't seem like the same girl who said she despises me. *Sigh* She really must have been tired. I don't even remember the last time I saw her sleeping like this. Heh, how cute." -Ryuu Nori, about a sleeping Shiro * "This girl... has suffered so much. Why would anyone do that to a child? Do I really despise her? No, I know I don't. I guess she'll never think of me as anything but a nuisance, though. *Sigh* It's okay, I'm here. There is nothing to worry about. Don't worry. He can't get you. You're safe now, Shiro. Don't cry. I... I don't like to see you sad." -Ryuu Nori, to a sleeping Shiro * "A-Ah! I-I'm sorry! Please don't cry Shiro! I'm sorry! I don't like to see you cry! Please! ... Please don't cry, Shiro. I'm sorry. I'll make you win next time, okay? Please... Shi...chan" -Ryuu Nori, to a crying Shiro after having beaten her in a game. * ''"Aah!~ Fuck, I admit it! I want to protect her! I don't want to lose her!! I don't even want to think about the possibility of losing her!! I will face anything in order to protect this dream of mine!!" ''-Ryuu Nori, regarding Shiro ** Trivia * Shiro is agnostic but willing to follow traditional rituals. * Shiro means white in Japanese, which is possibly a reference to her albino appearance * Her name is pronounced similar to Zero, which becomes more clear when her name is spelled in English (Siro) ("Si" is another way to romanize "Shi") * The dark skin under her eyes appears the result of insufficient sleep. * Her favorite food is instant ramen and potato chips (with consommé flavor). * Her favorite drink is cola. * Her favorite ice cream flavor is cookies and cream. * She dislikes the sound of the alarm clock and the vacuum cleaner. * Her hobbies are playing video games and looking for a comfortable pillow. * Her catch phrases are 「めんどくせー」 (mendokusē) which roughly translates into "what a pain" and 「向き合えねぇ」 (mukiaenē) which roughly translates into "can't face it". * She hates vanilla ice cream. * Aside from Tomura, she likes to give and calls the other characters with nicknames instead of calling them by their names. This may mostly be because she often forgets people's names. Category:LunariaAsmr Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:League of Villains Category:Females Category:Antagonists